


Truth or Dare

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Jack and Gwen play the game over and over.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 203. Written for [](https://teamharkness.livejournal.com/profile)[teamharkness](https://teamharkness.livejournal.com/). Beta'd by [](https://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[michelleann68](https://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Takes place during Series 2. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on July 22, 2011

It’s a game, but not a game.

Jack spends hours telling the most outlandish stories until she catches him in a lie. He claims to have known nearly every major historical figure of the 20th Century and to have slept with half of them.

One night she’s perched on his desk, receiving a masterful foot massage, while trying to decide if he’s shamming about John Lennon.

“The sixties,” he says, almost too sincerely.

Gwen loves him, but she’s determined not to be another victim.

“You never shagged John Lennon.”

“True” he admits, kissing her instep. “Ringo…that’s a different story.”  



End file.
